vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Darth Caedus
Summary Darth Caedus (born Jacen Solo) is the main antagonist of The Legacy of the Force series. The son of Han Solo and Leia Organa Solo, he was the twin brother of Jaina Solo Fel and the elder brother of Anakin Solo. The most sensitive of the three Solo children, Solo became a powerful Jedi Knight under his uncle Luke Skywalker's tutelage. In a moral crisis, Solo tried to withdraw from the Force and the war itself. However, after he was captured by the Yuuzhan Vong Executer Nom Anor, Solo gained a new perspective from former Jedi Vergere. With this new knowledge, he helped bring a peaceful end to the Yuuzhan Vong War. Throughout the years that followed, Solo gained more knowledge in the Force, even training among the enigmatic Fallanassi. Now a war hero, Solo would even help his uncle come to terms with his father's execution of Padme Amidala, Solo's grandmother. The Jedi's downfall would not come until the age of thirty-one. For fourteen years, Solo had been plagued with visions about the galaxy hanging on a balance point, in which one wrong move would tip the galaxy into darkness. Shortly before the Second Galactic Civil War, Solo met a Sith from his uncle's past, the Dark Lady of the Sith Lumiya. Over time, the former Shira Brie managed to convince Solo that he might be able to protect the galaxy if he joined the Sith. The desperate Solo's original intentions were pure initially: to protect not only his family but the galaxy at large. However, over time, Solo lost himself. Like his grandfather before him, Solo began to forget about his desire to protect the galaxy, and he became more interested in power and restoring order to the galaxy. To make it official, Solo murdered his aunt Mara Jade Skywalker, who had tracked Solo down upon learning of his intentions to convert her son Ben Skywalker. In her dying words, Jade observed that Solo had become as evil as her former mentor, the late Darth Sidious. From this point on, Solo was known as Darth Caedus. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B Name: Jacen Solo, Darth Caedus Origin: Star Wars Gender: Male Age: 32 years old at time of death (Certain Force techniques seemed to have prematurely aged him several years older) Classification: Jedi Knight/Dark Lord of the Sith/Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Precognition/Prescience, Force-enhanced reflexes/reactions, Clairvoyance, Telepathy, Psychometry, Telekinesis, Illusion Creation and astral projection (Cross-dimensional and on a planetary scale), telekinetic blasts and shields, aura-sensing, enhanced senses and perceptions, Mecha-deru (Limited), Mind and Memory Manipulation, master of various lightsaber forms and skills (Even when ambushed by Battle-master Kyle Katarn and several powerful Jedi Knights he held his own and nearly killed Kyle and took out two of the Jedi Knights. Considered Luke Skywalker's equal as a duelist), Skilled in unarmed combat and martial arts, Teleportation via Fold space, Light Manipulation via Force Light (Allows Jacen to project Force blasts and energy that bleeds off him once he achieves a bond of oneness with the Force that can manipulate matter down to the molecular potentially atomic level, known actions and counters to them perfectly when they happen as well as the capacity to bleed invisible Force attacks that are instantly fatal to his opponents or that can neutralize poisons or toxins instantaneously), Lightning Rod (Electromagnetic Radiation)/Lightning Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Absorption via Force Drain, Electricity Manipulation via Force Lightning, able to put others to sleep via hypnosis, heightened ability to rapidly learn and master new Force powers, regeneration (Mid-Low), Force Cloak/Camouflage Attack Potency: Solar System level (Comparable to, but weaker than, Luke Skywalker in overall command of the Force) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Fought alongside, as well as against, Luke Skywalker and participated in the battle against the Yuuzhan Vong. Deflected multiple blaster bolts, which were stated to move at the speed of light) Lifting Strength: Peak Human. Superhuman 'with Force Amplification 'Striking Strength: Solar System Class with Force amplification Durability: Street level naturally. Solar System level with Force Amplification (Withstood attacks from Luke Skywalker) Stamina: Very high. Can also be amplified by the Force and have his endurance augmented for days on end even without nourishment or rest. Can keep fighting after severe injuries Range: Extended melee range with lightsaber. Thousands of kilometers with telekinesis if not simply as far as Jacen/Caedus can sense and perceive through the Force. Galactic with telepathy and illusions as well as cross-dimensional. Standard Equipment: Lightsaber and a blaster pistol. Meditation chair on his flagship that augments his abilities Intelligence: Mastered many exotic Force techniques and skills from the Fallanasi/White Current, Sith Order, Jedi Order, Aing-Ti monks and many others. Was considered at the rank of a Jedi Master in Luke's Jedi Order due to his skills and experience even as a Jedi apprentice during the Vong War and later again during the Dark Nest Crisis a few years afterwards. Also found a loophole in the Galactic Alliance's charter and constitution to oust the then Chief of State, Cal Omas, with a political coup and make himself one of the two leaders of the Galactic Alliance, very talented at political espionage, spying, assassinations, and military operations. Also was recognized by himself and many others as one of the few beings to ever match Luke Skywalker in combat or Force powers at the former's best or peak condition Weakness: None notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Battle Meditation:' was a Force ability which considerably boosted the morale, stamina, and overall battle prowess of an individual's allies while simultaneously reducing the opposition's combat-effectiveness by eroding their will to fight. With the Force, one could coordinate entire fleets or armies, allowing them to perform at maximum efficiency, acting as a single entity with the ability to counter every enemy move quickly and effectively. Though ideal for meditating large-scale conflicts, battle meditation was equally effective when employed for the benefit of one's comrades in small skirmishes, attacks, and duels *'Force Cloak/Force Camouflage:' Uses the Force to photokinetically bend light and sound waves around themselves, rendering them invisible to others. He concealed himself from an entire Jedi Temple which included the senses of Luke Skywalker, Mara Skywalker and Kyp Durron. *'Force Illusions/White Current:' Using the The Force to place a physical or external illusion in real world rather than use a invasive illusion via telepathy, Jacen/Caedus can substitute a physical projection; currently he has reached a state that allows him to use Force Illusions even on starfighters and starships while they are going at combat speeds in the middle of a dogfight to such a level that it seemed like they "teleported" from one place to another when he created a copy of the Jade Shadow and cloaked the real one at the same time. *'Force Light:' When used against a Sith or dark-side aligned Force-User, Force Light weakens and severely disrupts one's connection to the Force. Can purge or contain dark side manifestations or nexus points, whether in places, spirits, or even living persons. *'Force Lightning:' Generating a powerful stream of Force generated lightning and electricity, Jacen can either instantly kill and outright slay his opponents or render them comatose with it (perhaps a variation of Luke's Emerald Lightning?) *'Force Shield/Force Absorb:' Can use this ability to protect himself from direct harm or disperse energy and attacks; even to the point of redirecting attacks back at opponents. Force absorption seems to be a hereditary Skywalker ability; Anakin/Vader, Luke, and Jacen/Caedus have all displayed it. *'Flow Walking:' Used to look into the past and the future. Using this Caedus can leave an imprint of himself in the past along with being able to change someone's perception of the past, though he cannot actually change the past. Flow-walking can also be used for Force-induced hemorrhages. *'Precognition:' Gives him an amazing sense of battle coordination and insight into how the enemy would not only move their forces, but how to counter them. *'Shatterpoint:' The ability to see and strike the weak points of a person, armor, etc etc. Caedus used this to destroy a Mandalorian's armor by merely tapping on it's Shatterpoint with the hilt of his lightsaber. It should be noted that Mandalorian armor is refined from Mandalorian ore, which is heavily lightsaber and blaster resistant. *'Sith Battle Coordination:' was not merely a province of the Jedi,powerful dark siders and Sith Lords could twist the wills of their commanded armies not through subtle influence, but with total domination of their minds. Otherwise same applicable properties as Battle Meditation. *'Telekinesis:' Highly competent in this field of the Force, can manipulate Shadow Bombs and match Kyp Durron in raw power; has used variations of this power to cause seizures and physical torture *'Telepathy:' Can easily manipulate others mentally with the Force to trick, deceive, main or even kill outright. Can also use this power externally or internally when it comes to illusion manifestation and manipulation. He has manipulated and deceived Luke Skywalker. He also has been able to use a form of telepathy called Force Meld which allows him to coordinate attacks with telepathy. He can also communicate with animals and have them turn against people. *'Toxin Neutralization:' Using the Force he can neutralize toxins by rearranging molecules. Note: He is not to be confused with the member Darth Caedus. [http://www.narutoforums.com/showthread.php?t=283046 The Sith Lords Respect Thread':'] Information on various Sith Lords powers, abilities, feats and backgrounds as well on the Force itself. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Star Wars Category:Sword Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Anti-villains Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Technopaths Category:Reality Warpers Category:Illusionists Category:Geniuses Category:Psychics Category:Telepaths Category:Element Users Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Energy Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Psychometry Users Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Sith